Heretofore barbecue assemblies have been constructed with an overlying grill covering the firebox wherein the legs depend from the firebox for mounting upon a support or ground surface. One difficulty in conventional barbecue constructions has been storing when not in use. In most cases the legs are not known to separate from the firebox or be collapsible thereunder. Heretofore, due to a lack of a compact construction moving the barbecue from place to place has been difficult and inconvenient.